Me? A Ranger? Nah, i'm like like that clumsy house cat everyone loves
by sonicemrys
Summary: Adelaide lives in the ward at Castle Redmont. She loves to read, write, and dreams of becoming a authur one day. So why was she picked to be a Ranger? She can't even walk straight, without tripping over something! Read more to find out. - wink wink-


AU: First of all HELLO to all the people's In this fandom. And HELLO to those people from the Doctor Who fandom who decided to read what I wrote for the Ranger's Apprentice fandom. Anyway hope you like it! Oh and for those of you who really like my story 'I think I've been watching too much Doctor Who' Don't worry I'm not abandoning it. I'm just stuck on what to do next. Who knew Lizzie could be such a handful - shrug- . Oh and I created a new brain child! Hope you like her, and please do not mentally flog or murder her. Thank you!

Addie stared up at the tree in front of her. She was trying to figure out a way to climb it, without giving her self a concussion. Like last time. She had tried countless times before, all of them ending painfully. But she was not going to give up until she could climb that stupid tree, without seriously injuring herself. Addie sighed. Who knew climbing tree's would be so hard?

She walked over to the tree, walking around it looking at every possible foot hole or a place where she could make one. She had already done this a million times before, but it never hurt to be too careful. She started looking around the little clearing where she was standing. Maybe she could create a step stool type thing, just to get her started then she could do the rest. Her sight stopped on a couple of hay bales stacked at the edge of the clearing, the part where the clear open space, met with the dark dense forest.

With a mischievous smile she walked over to the hay bales, and attempted to lift one. The stubborn hale bale stayed in place, no matter how hard Addie tried to lift it.

" What are you made of solid brick?" Addie said as she pouted down at them.

Addie smiled as a sudden idea came to her. She quickly took off her cloak and positioned it on the ground in front of the hay bales. She then walked to the other side, and pushed the top bale off, having it land on the cloak below. Walking around the bales again, she grabbed on to the cloak that was free of hay, and pulled back on it. Causing the it to slid along the grass on top of the cloak. It was a slow process, but eventually she managed to get it to her tree. With one last tug, she freed her cloak draping it back over her shoulders.

She climbed up onto the hay bale, and swung one leg over a low hanging limb. She then carefully stood up on the limb, so she could reach the ones above her. Very carefully she pulled herself up onto the limb above her, swinging both her legs up into a sitting position. With a sigh of relief she spread her legs along the limb, leaning against the rough bark.

She then turned her head to look at the city, and it's red brick castle. Adelaide lived in the ward located at Castle Redmont. She'd been there ever sense her parents were murdered when she was eight. She could still remember that day like it was yesterday.

It was the middle of winter and Addie was helping her father bring in some more firewood, to replenish their dieing stack. She was maybe halfway to the door, when they heard a bone chilling scream coming from the house. Her father immediately threw down his pile of wood, and ran towards the house filling the door open. Addie followed her father. Stopping dead still in the doorway, when she saw her mother curled up on the floor sobbing, and a man standing over her holding a knife covered in still wet, crimson blood.

Her father angrily ran towards the man, tackling him to the ground. She watched, unable to do anything, as her father fought the man on the ground, or tried to at least. Before her father had a chance to recover from the fall to the ground, the man thrusted his knife into her fathers chest, killing him instantly. Addie was unable to say or do anything, as she watched her father die before her eyes. The man silently stood up, and turned to look directly at Addie. Her mother, in anger of her husband's death, got up and tackled the man back to the ground. Turning around to Addie as she did so.

" Run Adelaide!" Addie only had one last look at her mother, before the man stabbed her in the chest, causing her to fall to the side lifeless. Fear finally took hold of Adelaide as she ran out of the door way and out into the cold snowy night. She ran as fast as she could, not wanting to have the same fate as her beloved parents.

" Why run little princess?" She turned around to see the man running after her, knife in hand. She looked back to where she was running, and ran even faster in her haste to get away. She decided to take the shortcut to Castle Redmont, through the forest. Thinking that at least there, she might be able to get away from the murdering man.

She ran her breath steamy in the cold winter air, through the forest, as frantic as ever to get away from the man behind her.

" What's wrong little Princess? Don't you want to join your parents? I promise I'll make it quick." Addie ran faster, bushes scratching at her arms and face as she blindly ran forward. Hoping to arrive at the castle grounds soon. As if on queue, she finally burst through the trees and into the lower town. It was empty because of the cold weather and how late it was. But at least the man behind her decided it would be best to stay hidden in the trees.

Even though he was no longer a threat to her, Addie did not slower her pace. She continued to run towards the castle at full speed. Still frantic and a little confused of what just happened. When she reached the closed gates, she didn't wait to regain her breath. She quickly told the guard on duty what had just happened at a million miles per hour. Luckily the man could understand what she said, and calmly removed his cloak, putting it around the still shivering Adelaide. He then picked her up, rushing through the gates and towards the baron's office.

She shuddered at the cod memory that still haunted her thoughts. Addie looked up at the sky determining that it would be best to head back to the castle now, before it got to dark. She jumped down from her perch, and started jogging back to the castle.

She quietly slipped passed the gates, and into the castle through the kitchen doors. Quickly and quietly she moved through the kitchen, hiding behind counters, and the occasional sue chief. She momentarily stopped in front of the pastry rack, grabbing a few and shoving it into the folds of her dress, continuing her way towards the door connecting to the rest of the castle. With one movement, she opened the door, silently closing it behind her.

" Addie!" A little girl no more then five, ran up and hugged her, Clinging to her torso, followed by five other familiar figures. Adelaide smiled down at the little crowd that formed around her.

" Hello everyone. Did you all behave yourselves today?" She asked bending down so that she was eye level with all of them.

" Yes!" The little girl exclaimed for all of them.

" Well then, I guess you all deserve these." With a smile Addie took out the pastry's she had 'borrowed' from the kitchen, and distributed them to her young crowd. Satisfied at the smiling faces surrounding her, she got up, brushing the crumbs away from her hands. She then turned away, heading towards the ward.

Whenever she headed out, she would always bring them back something special. She gave each of them a hug, then made her way down the hallway towards the ward. Tomorrow was choosing day, and she needed to get as much rest as possible before hand.


End file.
